


Relationship Update

by Tortellini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crushes, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Het, Het and Slash, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Everyone loves Levi. Can you blame them though?Oneshot/drabble





	Relationship Update

Eren Jaegar was sitting in the cafeteria with a couple of his friends, and some of his superiors too. There wasn't a lot of things the bunch of them could do if he was going to be honest; so besides eating his boring lunch, Eren himself decided to speak up. 

"Relationship update." He dropped his spoon into his porridge. "Still gay for Captain Levi."

"You're not the only one." Next to him, Erwin smirked ever so slightly. 

"I mean, who hasn't turned gay when talking to Captain Levi, anyway?" Armin said wisely with a nod; the others glanced at him. "I bet he turns even the straight girls gay for him."

"...Armin, that doesn't even make sense."

"But he's right." Petra piped up from across from the others. "You're obviously right, that's for sure."


End file.
